Lonely Genesis
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: Ok what if Shinji and Asuka had ran away and wen tinto hiding after finding out that they were being used to cause impact. What if they had a son with special powers. What if there son wasnt the only one with these gifts. And it was all thanks to a Gene called the Genesis Gene that gave him his abilities. This is a pilot.


Lonely Genesis

ESKK: Yeah I know I should stop doing fanfic's like this but I got inspired by all the people whose parents or friends can't understand that there problems aren't teenage drama and I don't mean brake ups and humiliation I mean real things that make people feel like outcasts so if my OC sound Mary Sue then I'm sorry. I was also inspired by a song.

"Talking,"

'Thinking,'

_Lyrics of a character singing_

*music/background sounds insert

(Scene change)

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or any inFamous references I use here I only own my OC.

*insert Loosey by THE STRiPES

(Start)

*Insert sounds of cars and people/ the sounds of New York City

A boy about the age of 16 bordering 17 with blue eyes and red hair most likely from German and Japanese decent was spray painting a sign that said NERV with its slogan and bellow it which read: we will keep control and freedom. The boy spray painted a cage around the NERV half leave and painted over the freedom to block it out, he also spray painted "Not," and pointed it between "is," and "Right." To add to his street art he spray painted over "Will," and over it put "Cant."

"That should show them," he said with a smirk. He lived in the city of New York as he was dressed like a punk. He wore faded blue baggy jeans, a Jacket with the holy cross on it but with angel wings on the side, a black jacket that had a hood and a design on it that resembled eyes on the back, on his feet he wore boots that looked like they were a bit new, fingerless black gloves, around his right wrist was a chain that looked like it could be used as a whip, and finally he had an ear piercing on his ear that were fire balls.

(1st person)

Hey I guess you're wondering what a guy like me who had my whole future ahead of me is doing defiling the "Great," organization that defends humanity called NERV. Well I'm showing them that we Genesics aren't to be pushed around. Oh I forgot you probably don't know what a Genesic is I guess I got time to explain.

Well it all started before my birth see scientist discovered and extra gene in certain people and studied it a little. They found it didn't cause any harm to the human so they left it alone. But it was later found out that that Gene wasn't meant for that human but his or her child. See it started showing up after the Angel Wars children had been developing strange abilities but even adults who the child got it from developed it but at a much weaker setting. It was called the Genesic gene after the word "Genesis" sense it showed up after the Angel wars.

A lot of countries mostly the UN itself got a bit scared when they saw the abilities and re-purposed NERV to capture and control the Genesics population. Yeah it caused a lot of controversy but I feel like I'm living in a comic book world now.

Hell my Mom is an author while my dad is a cop. They told me to keep my abilities a secret and use them in emergencies. Yeah that's right I'm a Genesic too you got a problem? I guess it caused me to be a screw up as most parents called me but I just ignore them I don't give a fuck what people think of me. But I doubt my parents could understand what I'm going through being a secret Genesic. Of course I only use my abilities in self defense but I just now I can use them for something more.

(3rd person)

When he was about to leave the scene police sirens sound behind him as he turned around. He attempted to run but the police got out of the car grabbed him and shoved his head into the hood of the car as he cuffed him.

The officer had grey eyes and brown hair as he had a badge saying NY2-PD. "Really Hikaru again?" the officer asked as Hikaru turned his head to look at him.

"Hey dad," he said as Hikaru's father shoved him into the back of the patrol vehicle.

(Later at the New York Police department)

Shinji Kishimoto was what a lot of people would call a great cop always, manages to keep his cool and everything. He was nominated for a promotion as a detective or chief but he declined every time saying he had to watch over his family and be there for theme but he promised once his son goes to college he would take the promotion.

But it looked like it won't be happening soon as Hikaru was being taken in by Shinji by the arm as he was scolding his son. "Do you have any idea how embarrassing it is to have to arrest my own son over and over again?!" he yelled as Hikaru was starting to turn into a screw up.

The other officers in the department could easily tell that Hikaru wasn't going to turn out right and with all the Genesics running around it only made their jobs harder and with that new NERV base in the city it was starting to look bad to the public but only a small amount.

Hikaru glared at his father as he got his arm out of Shinji's grip before glaring back. "Then maybe you should stop arresting me over and over again," Hikaru countered as Shinji glared.

"Don't tempt me," he said but he would never do that. After the glaring contest was over they went over to the chairs where Hikaru would have to wait for his mother again. "Wait here your mother will be here to take you home in about 20 minutes," Shinji said as Hikaru scoffed.

"Well fan-fucking-tastic," Hikaru said as Shinji narrowed his eyes.

"Watch your language," he said as Hikaru grumbled.

Shinji then left as Hikaru then took out his smart phone and pulled up an app that told all the real news that the government and NERV are covering up.

It read: face it we're being used as scapegoats, people fear us so they try to outcast us, we got the power but NERV was made to control us, the NERV center in New York have a machine that broadcasts there oh so great law to the public trying to calm the populace and keep us docile, No one has gotten in yet without being caught so my Genesic brothers and sister start fighting back.

Hikaru read this to remind him he was not the only Genesic in the world but he knew something had to be done. He then took out his headphones and plugged them into his phone before listening to music from bands like Skillet and Combouchrist.

He listened to his tuned till his mother arrived. She was a black haired woman but Hikaru could tell the black hair was died as he could see her red routes. She had blue eyes like Hikaru, fair skin, and looked to be 31. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a short sleeved yellow and red shirt.

"You're in big trouble mister vandal," she said as she grabbed Hikaru by his shoulder.

"Jeez hey mom," Hikaru said a she took off the ear buds.

"Hey Asuka how are you doing?" called another officer that was a friend of Shinji.

"Hey Frank," she greeted as she dragged Hikaru. "I wish I could talk but I have to get this one home," she said before heading outside.

"Ok have a good day," Frank called just as she exited.

(Scene break)

Hikaru and Asuka were in the car with Hikaru driving in the shot gun seat and Asuka driving. "Hikaru you got to stop doing this NERV are people you don't want to mess with," Asuka said with a calm voice.

"Yeah so they are ruining the lives of a lot of people," he said as Asuka sighed.

"Look Hikaru I feel sorry for the other Genesics just as much as you do but we can't stick our noses where they don't belong," she said as Hikaru scoffed.

"Oh and let them suffer so you can keep the fact that I'm a Genesic a secret what am I an embarrassment to you?" Hikaru almost yelled as Asuka was getting mad.

"How can you ask that you're, not an embarrassment to me or your father we just want to protect you from NERV!" Asuka yelled as they were at a stop light.

Hikaru just stayed quite before staring out the window of the car.

'What am I going to do with him?' Asuka thought as she saw her son as a rebellious punk.

(Scene break)

*insert: You Don't Understand Me by Roxette

Hikaru and Asuka were at their apartment as Hikaru was in his room which had the fire escape window. He was sitting on the fire escape just looking at the city. Hikaru then got a text from his friend as he took out his phone.

From: Anthony

You got arrested by your old man again?

Hikaru text back; with his answer to the question.

From: Hikaru

Yeah

From: Anthony

Wanna hit the theaters there airing the new movie Avengers Assemble

From: Hikaru

Sure

From: Anthony

Ok meet you there

And with that last text the conversation was over. Hikaru grabbed his money before writing a note saying he's going to the movies and that he'll be back before curfew.

And with that Hikaru went out the fire escape and jumped off the edge. Normally this would have been suicide but he wasn't afraid as he knew he could survive this height or any height for that madder. When Hikaru landed he caused the earth to shake a little before putting his hands in his pocket and heading to the theaters to meet up with his friend.

Hikaru glanced to his left as he left the alley he landed in and saw the NERV center towering over the building in the area. Hikaru gave it a cold glare before heading to his destination. Hikaru saw the clouds hovering overhead and sighed as he headed to the movie theaters. He soon arrived at his destination as he saw Anthony waiting for him with two tickets for Avengers assemble.

"Hey Hikaru you ready for the movie?" Anthony asked as he was also dressed like a punk. He had a beanie on his head, a sleeveless white shirt, baggy blue jeans, sneakers, and a chain around his neck. He had blond hair with green eyes as well as looked Caucasian in origin.

"Yeah man," Hikaru said as he did a knuckle bump with his longtime friend.

(Scene break)

*end music

The movie was just like all the other Marvel movies epic and always leaving a possibility for another Marvel hero getting their own movie. "Man that movie was awesome," Anthony said with a grin.

"Yeah I guess," Hikaru said as he saw cars passing by. Hikaru soon saw a NERV armored truck heading to time square with the sirens on. "I wonder what's going on with them," Anthony said as he saw the truck drive by.

"If it's NERV then maybe it has something to do with the Genesics," Hikaru said as Anthony laughed a little.

"Man looks like some Genesics are breaking the law again," Anthony said as Hikaru got a dark look

(1st person)

NERV the jerks who've been practically hunting and chipping Genesics like animals all out of fear of things they can't understand. It just really pisses me off that they do stuff to Genesics for just having their abilities. Well today it'll change I'm going to stop them no matter the cause.

(3rd person)

"I'll see you later Anthony there's something I have to do," Hikaru said as Anthony nodded.

"Ok, man, just don't try messing with NERV again unless you incurred the wrath of your folks. Hikaru nodded before heading to time square.

'I may be no super hero but this has got to stop now," Hikaru said as he saw it was a Genesic rally. The NERV SWAT team was keeping them contained as they were trying to calm what they assumed or was told was an angry mob.

"Please folks just go home your causing a public disturbance," one NERV officer said as the guy leading the Rally begged to differ.

"We are gathering peacefully it's you humans who are causing a commotion demonizing us," the Genesic said as Hikaru hid in an alley.

"Look we got a call of a disturbance and a mob of Genesics so we're just doing our job," the officer said as the mob weren't going to move.

"We're not moving until out voices are heard," another Genesic said as Hikaru finished watching.

"Ok then round them up," the NERV officer said before his subordinates went to carry out the order.

Hikaru had pulled his hood up and pulled on the strings so the hood wouldn't fall down while he was fighting.

*Insert: I will Fight Alone by Firewind

Hikaru then fired a smoking fireball at the officer catching him off guard as he was disappearing and reappearing in black smoke fire clouds. The Genesics rally were surprised that someone was helping them and fighting the NERV agents and he was also a Genesic.

It was then that the soldiers found Hikaru and began shooting but Hikaru loosened the chain around his right wrist before it formed into more of a whip allowing him to attack the NERV soldiers. Hikaru heated up his chain to do more damage as it left a trail of smoke as he wasn't going to let these guys abuse the Genesics.

He then got his chain back around his wrist before jumping on one and putting his hand on his face absorbing smoke out of his victim effectively knocking him out and recharging his powers. Hikaru then continued his attack as the soldiers had called for backup. Hikaru saw that it looked safe as he knew one attack that can help. He then used his flaming smoke to rocket himself to the sky before coming down and causing a shockwave of smoke and knocked all the vehicles away and the soldiers had to retreat.

Hikaru saw he was done here as he quickly ran to a building before turning into Flaming smoke and went upward before reappearing as human on top of the building.

(1st person)

That's right we Genesics have another fun fact we have special kinetic abilities that lets us do all types of awesome shit. So we're like the mutants of marvel and the Conduits of Infamous only 20 times more awesome the both put together.

But there's one more place I'm going to have to hit so people will know that NERV isn't in control. But I'll have to wait till tomorrow mainly because security is tight at night.

(Scene break)

Hikaru arrived at home and saw the note was read as it had something else written on it. Hikaru picked it up and read it as it gave him a smile. He quickly changed out of his normal cloths and into his house cloths before jumping into bed leaving the note on his desk as the letter from Asuka was as plain as day to see.

"Welcome home."

Hikaru fell asleep lightly snoring as the door opened to reveal Asuka. She walked over to her son and saw him sleeping. Never in a million years did she picture herself a mother. But well destiny has a funny way of changing things.

Asuka walked over to her son's bed and sat down on its edge before caressing her sons head. She smiled when she saw Hikaru smile in his sleep. "I know he'll do great things even if he's at a screw up phase," Asuka said not knowing how great her son will be.

(Next morning)

After Hikaru ate breakfast and his dad left for work Hikaru donned his gear again ready to destroy the broadcast machine that keeps telling people that there ok and that NERV has everything under control. Hikaru soon exited through the fire escape and jumped to the opposite building before he started climbing the side of it.

He arrived at the top of the building before he headed to the next building before jumping over and using his Flaming smoke to hover or glide over to the other side. Hikaru jumped from building to building before he arrived near the NERV center.

*Insert Savior by Skillet

At the entrance he could see an angry mob of people protesting against NERV. "Ok just need to make a silent entrance," Hikaru said before he jumped over the fence using his Flaming smoke to hover over them before landing inside the center.

Hikaru then saw a guard through the fence so he went for the silent approach by turning into smoke and attacking the guard by draining him to recharge.

He then started fighting his way through guards as they wanted to contain him. Hikaru was out numbered but he had his powers and his wits on his side as he used his chain weapon to fight through the forces of NERV. As he fought he destroyed anything important the NERV center could use against the Genesics and he intends on finishing this before lunch.

Hikaru was only knocking out the soldiers as he wasn't one to kill no matter what his record says. As he fought Hikaru arrived at a bridge to a tower. He climbed up it as his powers entered the ground and launched some of the soldiers away. As he arrived at the top Hikaru saw a clear path to the van that was broadcasting the broadcast if he hovered.

Hikaru flame hovered as he had a grin. "This is how you travel in style," he said as he soon arrived at the top of the van. He pulled out the core and saw something strange about it. It looked like it was meant for the Genesics listening to the broadcast. Hikaru quickly flame punched it a couple time causing it to start sparking. Hikaru put it back in before leaving the sight and heading to a safe spot. The van then exploded as Hikaru dusted his hands.

"That takes care of that," he said with a grin.

Hikaru was soon surrounded by NERV soldiers all were pointing guns at them. Hikaru shrugged before he preformed his orbital drop again but when he landed he absorbed the debris created to recharge before making a break for it.

*end music

(Scene break)

Misato Katsuragi was not expecting the NERV center in New York-2 to be in utter chaos. They were trying to fix everything because apparently a Genesic has completely destroyed the place leaving the soldiers alive. She was honestly hoping this could be a relaxing kind of promotion sense the only thing that happens in New York-2 of the Genesic origin are Rallies everything else of the criminal origin is handled by the NY-2-PD.

It was then that a soldier came with an apologetic look. "Sorry the Genesic caught us by surprised and well we suffered for it. We are currently repairing the damage but I we'll need a new broadcast van," the soldier said as Misato nodded as she speaks fluent English, German, and Japanese.

"It's, ok soldier just hurry and get the crews to fix this place up and I want to see all records ok," Misato said before the soldier saluted and head off to carry out the order. "Well this just makes my job ten times more annoying," she said with a sad sigh.

(Scene break)

Misato was in her new big office as she was now in charge of the NERV center in New York-2 and the files she's been reading weren't that big. Mostly on the Genesics and the problems they caused. That was when she found a file on a Hikaru Kishimoto. She opened the file and saw this Hikaru has a juvenile record and counts of arcsine and vandalism. His father is always the one arresting him as she figured his dad was a cop. He was suspected of being a Genesic but the tests were never filled out sense they never had footage or anything proving he was a Genesic. Asuka picked up the picture and saw someone who might resemble Shinji if he had Red Hair and blue eyes. She knew the hair and eyes were natural but could tell that wasn't Shinji because he was too young to be him and he had an ear piercing. It also said he vandalized a lot of NERV propaganda as she just sighed.

"Well Hikaru the NERV center is under new management and you better hope that you don't piss me off," she said as she closed the file.

(TBC)

ESKK: I know this is a first but for now I'll put it under the Evangelion and inFamous sections if you believe it's not a crossover then feel free to tell me and I'll place it under only Evangelion. Genesics are Conduits basically by the way if anyone asked if you like the songs I used for the soundtrack then tell me and I'll try to find more like it. Anyway please leave a review.


End file.
